1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic instrument and an electronic timepiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CTL1616, used as a secondary cell for a solar timepiece, has the same size as a primary cell (lithium cell) CR1616. Therefore, there arises a case where the CR1616 is inserted erroneously at the time of replacement of the cell of the solar timepiece or a case where the CR1616 is inserted because the CTL 1616 is not easily available. When the CR1616 is inserted in the solar timepiece which uses the CTL1616, heat generation of the cell may occur.
Therefore, a technique for discriminating the primary cell and the secondary cell is known. More specifically, a technique for discriminating the primary cell and the secondary cell by changing the shape of the secondary cell is known (see JP-A-7-14601, for example). Also, a technique for discriminating the primary cell and the secondary cell from the voltage difference after the usage for a predetermined period is known (see Japanese Patent No. 2990104, for example). A method of discriminating the primary cell and the secondary cell by adhering a seal on one of electrodes of the secondary cell is known (see JP-A-2006-331668, for example).
However, in the method of changing the shape of the secondary cell, there is a problem that a specific process is needed for changing the shape of the secondary cell. In the method of discriminating the primary cell and the secondary cell from a potential difference after the usage for the predetermined period, since it takes time until the discrimination is completed, and there is a problem in that the timepiece cannot be used immediately even a proper CTL1616 is inserted. In the method of adhering the seal on one of the electrodes of the secondary cell, there is a problem that a process of adhering the seal on the secondary cell is necessary.